Glad You Came
by SarahSmile26
Summary: He's a bartender, she's just a club-goer. Basically, they have the night of their lives, and it all starts with a cliched line: "I can make you glad you came." From a song, no less. Rated M for vulgar language and explicit sex. All-Human. One-shot.


_This is just something silly. If you've ever heard the song this one-shot was inspired by, you'll understand why I interpreted it this way._

* * *

**Glad You Came  
**_by Sway in the Moonlight_

He watches her from behind the bar.

Her arms in the air, eyes closed, body swaying with the beat of the music. She's almost ethereal in her beauty with the way the strobe lights light up around her.

The song she's dancing to isn't even a slow one. It's a little more fast-paced, and if you're paying attention to the lyrics, you'll hear the double-entendre of the music.

"Hey, Ty," he calls out to another bartender. "Take over for me a minute." Without waiting for a response, the tall man comes around the side of the bar, circles the dance floor of the club slowly, almost like a predator stalking his prey, and then takes slow, deliberate steps in the woman's direction, coming to stand behind her.

She freezes for a moment, taken aback by her surprise mystery dance partner, but the second his hands grasp firmly to her hips, bringing her flush against his front, she relaxes and nearly melts into the embrace.

Her eyes remain closed, his arms wrap around her waist, and hers float up to wrap loosely around his neck.

The bit of hair at his nape is baby-soft, and one of her hands grips it into a tight fist.

Down below, their hips are moving, swiveling, together, in tandem; it's not long before she feels something poking her in the back.

Dipping his head down low, he brings his lips next her right ear. Nips the edge of it, taking it between his teeth, and then says just loud enough for her to hear but still comes out as an almost-whisper,

"I can make you glad you came."

* * *

They practically fall through his apartment door.

They're so frantic for each other, pushing and pulling, damn near ripping clothes because they're so impatient for one another. At some point, one of them has enough sense to close the front door, albeit a bit too hard, and then it's back to the frenzy.

Backs get slammed into walls, picture frames coming dangerously close to crashing to the ground. One minute he's gripping her hands by her head, alternatively biting and sucking on her lips, one of her legs wrapped around his waist like a vise, pulling him as close as she can possibly get him.

They're explosive stumbling down the hallway to his bedroom, rolling vertically along the wall, stopping once his back is against his door. It's her turn now, her turn to show him that she can give just as good as she's getting.

When they collapse atop the covers of the bed, it's a race to finish undressing so a promise can be fulfilled. The attraction was instantaneous; she watched him show off behind the bar earlier, doing tricks with the bottles as he poured them. His hair a perpetual mess, she couldn't wait to run her fingers through the oddly-colored tresses and grip hard when she pictured his head in between her legs.

Much like she's doing now, only the reality is infinitely better.

He makes her come with his mouth and hands, his fingers three-deep and fucking her like he wants to do with his cock, stretching her. She's tight, for sure, but not so tight that he'll cause her pain. He may not be big in regards to length, but he makes up for it with a sizeable girth.

She's a writhing, quivering mess as he gets her to the edge of bliss, pushing her over when he takes her clit between his lips, suckling. He keeps licking and finger-fucking her through her orgasm, backing off only when she begs him to stop so she can catch her breath.

He's so hard right now, his cock is throbbing with the desire of wanting to push inside her. Crawling up the length of her body, his face hovers over hers, and kisses her lightly on her mouth, testing to see if she'll welcome his kisses when his mouth was just on her pussy and her scent is surrounding him. While she's not the first woman he's ever brought home to his bed at night, nor is she the first to know the pleasure of his mouth, something about her is different.

He's just not entirely sure how, yet.

He doesn't want to think about it at the moment, though, so he balances himself on one hand and reaches over to his night stand to grab a condom. His older brother advised him years ago when he was sixteen and discovering sex for the first time, _never fuck without one._

He doesn't know why he's thinking about his brother and his "sage advice" right now when there's a gorgeous woman lying beneath him at the moment.

Mentally shaking his head, he pulls back, resting his ass on his heels while he tears open the foil with his teeth before rolling it down his cock. He tosses the opened foil to the side and returns his attention to her, his eyelids drooping with lust, his breathing a bit heavy.

"Ready?" he asks.

She nods, taking a corner of her bottom lip in her teeth. "More than," she answers with words.

His hands trail fire up her legs, down her thighs, and just when she thinks he's about to touch her pussy again, he trails his hands back down her legs, grabbing one and setting it upon his shoulder as he gets into position, her other leg fallen to the wayside, opening herself up to him.

Pushing in, he has to go slow at first, inch by excruciating inch, giving her time to adjust to the stretching. He starts to move when she lifts her hips.

In and out he goes, still slow, but gradually building in speed, and soon the slapping of skin is a cacophony in the dark room.

He pulls out, then pushes back in, watching as his cock disappears inside her pussy, then reappearing. His hands grab her hips, his own thrusting, pushing him in long and deep, before he wraps his arms around her and flips them over so she's on top. She gasps then moans, then takes control. Her hands reach backward, finding purchase on his thighs as she rides him hard.

His hands explore her body, trailing up her sides, along her stomach, to her tits where he squeezes and massages, pinches her nipples.

Keeping one hand on a breast, his right slides down until he's rubbing her, fast, faster, in rapid circles. It's not long before she falls apart again, and he's not far behind.

Panting heavily, she collapses on his chest, too weak to move, but she notices that he doesn't seem to mind.

When five minutes have passed, his hand running the length of her back smoothly, he uses his other to turn her face to his and place three kisses on her lips before pulling back and staring into her eyes, green meeting brown.

She has a feeling she knows what he's about to say, and if she wasn't feeling particularly sated right about now, she'd probably get up and start getting dressed to walk away from his supposed smugness.

But he's not smug, not really.

He's just stating a simple fact:

"I'm glad you came."

And yeah, she's pretty damn glad, too.

* * *

_For anyone reading **Beyond the Mat**, I'm working on the next chapter, I promise. I started school a couple weeks ago, so updates aren't going to be as fast as they were._

_I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a comment, or whatever FFn is calling it now. I'd love to hear what you all think._


End file.
